Amber
Amber is a very large and older nation over 975 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity. Its technology is first rate and its citizen’s marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. It is isolated on the eastern coast of Asia, and largely independent from the rest of the world. History Amber always has and always will exist. Secluded in the mountains of Asia, Amber often fades from the world, only to return later. As such its history is quite a mystery to the outside world. Politics The politics of Amber revolve around the Great Palace of Amber. Many noblemen and women can be found within the palace at all times, however most decisions are made by the King and his close family and advisors. Amber allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Amber believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is citizen’s right to speak freely about their government. Foreign Relations Amber is a neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs however due to their position in the New Polar Order Amber's representatives are often forced to balance what is best for the Order with what is best for Amber and its citizens. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first, however it has gone to war in defense of Polar Order nations. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Amber will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military Amber's military consists of a massive naval force, a defensive military, and an offensive military. The navy is one of the most feared in the world and is responsible for defending the entire coastline of Amber. Amber's military consists of separate units for defense and offense. The defense force, The Amberian Guard, manages the Royal Palace guard as well as guarding the Forest of Arden which covers the land route to Amber, as well as the roads which connect the capital to the smaller towns and villages. They also manage the City Guard which patrols the streets of the City of Amber. In late 2006, Amber worked with the Military Advisors of the New Polar Order in order to construct defensive systems outside Amber proper. This Missile Defense system was designed to reduce the threat of missile attacks on the citizens of Amber. Ultimately the system served Amber throughout what would be later called "The Second Great War". During the post war reconstruction, this defense system was scrapped and the proceeds used to used to construct new education facilities. Amber now holds ten nuclear warheads. While previously against their construction, King Random has now allowed the weapons to be purchased in order to act as a deterrent against attacks. King Random upholds the New Polar Order's restrictions on nuclear attacks which bans the use of nuclear weapons as a first strike tactic. The offensive force is the more technologically advanced unit. This unit is kept small, yet can assemble and train new forces very quickly. This unit is mainly used in conflicts to support the Polar Order. This unit earned great fame and recognition for its performance during all Great Wars. After The First Great War, these forces expanded into offensive air forces and expanded tank units. Today Amber's air force is one of the most advanced in the world, and is kept ready to assemble at a moments notice. Geography The Base Coordinates of Amber are 51.39920565355378, 135.3515625. Amber covers a 1,627.485 mile diameter area. The nation of Amber is located between a small hidden sea against the Pacific Ocean, and mountains and plains on the other. The City of Amber is built upon the top of Mount Kolvir. To the south of Amber lies the massive Forest of Arden. To the East lies a small hidden sea which is connected to the pacific Ocean. To the west lies a miles of plains and eventually a mountain range which marks the end of Amber's territory. Cities The nation of Amber revolves around its capital of the same name. 75% of Amber's citizens reside in Amber proper. The remaining population live in the farmland surrounding Mount Kolvir, or the numerous small villages. Economy Amber attempts to be, and is mostly successful at being a self sufficient country. It does however allow great amounts of trading to take place during times of peace. Amber is world renowned for the wine which is produced in the villages of Amber as well as its massive fishing industry. Religion Amber holds no official religion and allows all forms of religion to be practiced. Amber's ruling family are a mix of Atheists, Pagans, and Buddhists. Current Events and Recent History With the onset of the year 2007, Amber entered its "Golden Age". Amberian business and industry boomed and thousands of jobs were created within a few short weeks. The influx of new citizens have taxed the government, however they have managed to adapt fairly well. As of January 9, 2007, Amber's technology rating was listed as 128.36, and their global Infrastructure rating was listed at 1,778.32. Amber is rated at 9,877.831 on the global nation strength scale. Following the Second Great War, Amber became engaged in a near ceaseless string of wars against enemies of the New Polar Order, and Secessionists from it. In May 2007 Amber was struck by a tactical nuclear weapon by a former member nation of the Polar Order. King Random retaliated and fired over four nuclear weapons in return. The damage was extensive, however due to the poor choice in targets the attack killed very few citizens and most were able to be evacuated in time. Financial assistance from the New Polar Order helped to rebuild the nation, and by June 2007 Amber was soaring to new heights once again. Category:Nations Category:Member of New Polar Order Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Blue team